Resident Evil: A New Umbrella
by ilovewriting456
Summary: Forget all other Resident Evil storylines,this is my own version.Umbrella has been expirimenting in a base 50,000 feet under water, and when things go wrong,U.S Marines are sent in to do the job.What they dont know is that the base is filled with monsters
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Resident Evil: A New Umbrella**

**By Holden Johns**

**Connors wept in the corner of the room. Everything had gone wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen like this, the virus wasn't supposed to be released into the facility. He was trapped; in a facility over fifty-thousand feet under water, and the virus was spreading.**

**He was now hiding under a desk, listening to something banging on the door of the room he was in. He didn't know what it was, and was scared. He had already pissed himself. He figured it was probably just one of other scientists. No, not scientists, not anymore. They were, how do you say it? Zombies. Yes, that was the word. But what if it wasn't one of the zombies, what if it was a Hunter, or a Licker, or a mesh monkey. The Tyrant. He prayed to God it wasn't the Tyrant.**

**Slowly, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his nine-millimeter handgun. The door was going to crack soon, if he was going to do this, he better do it now. He jerked the gun into his mouth, and pulled the trigger. CLICK! No bullet. Suddenly the door, the reinforced steel door, crashed off the hinges. Connors waited, but heard nothing more. He slowly looked out from under the desk, but still saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then, Tram Nguyen, a fellow scientist, walked into the room. Connor's immediately got up; he didn't think anyone else had survived. Plus, he had always had a crush on Tram. Maybe he could finally bang her before he died.**

**"Oh, thank fucking God, I thought everyone was dead!" he yelled, a large smile across his face. She smiled back at him.**

**"They are…almost," she replied. An even bigger smile spread across her face. What the hell, he thought.**

**"Wait, what do you…" he began. He never finished. She quickly raised her hand, pointing he palm at him. The flesh on her palm opened up, and a sharp black-green plant-like barb shot out of her hand, sticking into Connors' in the chest. He screamed as blood began to pour out of his chest. Suddenly, he felt very nauseated, but not from the wound or the blood. Something else. And before he could pull the barb out, he died, and fell to the floor.**


	2. The 1st Victims

Chapter 2

Jared twiddled his thumbs as he rode in the plane, hating the mission. He was a marine, not a babysitter, why should he have to go check on the stupid scientist. See, him and about twenty or so other marines were going to the underground base Umbrella was working in underwater. Supposedly, the scientists hadn't replied in a few weeks to the Pentagon, and the Army thinks the shit hit the fan. Still, this wasn't his problem.

"Okay guys, we're going in for a landing," Jon, the pilot, told them. Jared nodded. At least this wouldn't take long. The landing pad and a stairway into the facility were above water. He and his team would be going in first. No, not long at all.

Steve stared at Michelle, who was standing across from him. They were on the landing pad of the underwater Umbrella facility, and he was with Alpha team, the first to go into the facility. He had loved Michelle since he joined the marines, but had been turned down several times. Each time made him want her a little more.

Jared walked up to Steve and the other ten members: Michelle, Jared, Holden, Chayson, Nichole, Savannah, Sarah, Wajihah, Kevin and Nate.

"As you guys should know, we're the first team going in to this base. Team Bravo will be here in about two hours, so that gives us plenty of time to find some scientists and get all the credit," he told them, sternly but with humor. The team began to laugh, but Steve couldn't take his eyes off Michelle; he would do anything to get her.

"Do you understand Steve, or do I need to cut off that hard-on and ram it up your ass?" Jared shouted at him. Steve finally took his eyes off Michelle to look at his commanding officer.

"Sorry, sir!" Steve replied. Jared didn't move a muscle.

"Don't be sorry, just make sure you keep your focus on finding the scientists, rather than finding some poontang," Jared smiled.

"Yes, sir!" Steve replied again, hating Jared. Hating him a lot. Jared turned back to the group.

"I need two people to wait p here and stand guard. Anybody want to volunteer?" Jared asked. Kevin and Nate raised their hands.

"Good, very good. You two stay up here. I'm leaving you guys a walkie talkie, incase anything goes wrong, okay?" Jared replied. They both nodded.

"Let's move it out."

Kevin closed the lid that covered the stairs as the team went down.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Nate asked. Kevin shrugged. Suddenly, Kevin heard a strange noise coming from the water.

"What?" Nate asked, noticing Kevin staring at the edge. Kevin walked over, kneeling over the edge. It was dark, it was quarter past seven, but he could see something. Two red dots. Something evil. Something staring at him.

"What the fu…" he started, but then the water exploded around him, and knew nothing more.

Nate screamed as the water exploded around Kevin, and something big, a shark maybe, a big fucking shark, bit down on Kevin, ripping half of his body off and taking it back into the water. The other half fell backwards, squirting blood everywhere. Nate grabbed his radio and hit the button.

"Hello?" Jared's voice answered.

"JARED! Get the fuck up here now!" Nate screamed, and the radio cut off as he heard a scream from the Jared's radio. Not soon after, Nate heard banging on the lid covering the stairway. Jared! Relieved, Nate ran over to the lid and lifted it up. Somebody was there, but it sure as hell wasn't Jared. It was a scientist. Thank God! Except this scientist was different. His skin was pale and clammy, looking like it was stretched tight over his skin. His right eye was missing, and he smelled like rotten fruit. God, that smell was bad.

"What the hell!" Nate screamed, and the man jumped on him, knocking him onto the steel floor of the landing platform.

"Get the fuck off!" he shouted at the man. The scientist groaned, and bit down hard on Nate's hand, drawing blood and taking off his pinky finger. Nate screamed and pushed the man off. Quickly getting to his feet and pulling out his 9mm handgun. He raised it and fired one, two three times. All three bullets nailed the man in the chest, but he just kept coming. Nate aimed lower and fired at the man's knee. He kept coming. Nate had one bulled left. He went to back up, but he was at the edge of the platform. He fired one last time, but the scientist kept coming.

The man grabbed Nate and bit into his neck, tearing apart his jugular, and Nate died as he and the creature fell into the icy cold water.


	3. Uh oh, its a Zombie!

Chapter 3

Michelle walked in the back of the group as the lid closed behind them. She knew she had to focus on the mission, but Steve was distracting her. Every time she looked out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steve staring at her, checking her up and down. It was starting to freak her out.

Jared, who was at the front of the line, stopped walking. They had already reached the control room, the center of the base. Something was wrong. Something stunk.

"Everybody, look around!" Jared told them. Michelle did as she was told.

Steve walked around the large control center. The room was huge, filled with rows of desks and computers. He looked at all the desks, and found one computer that was still on. He sat down, clicked on the file **Experiments**. A box popped up with dozens of files, with names like **Hunter, Chimera , Cerberus, Neptune, Licker, T.R.A.M**. None of them made sense to him. He clicked on the one that said **T.R.A.M**. A picture of a young Asian woman appeared, with several small notes typed below. They read:

**.T Plus G Plus D.N.A T.R.A. By Umbrella, tamed.**

**.Animal Instincts, Human Intelligence**

**.Needs To Breed With: Unknown**

**.Extremely Dangerous**

**. Poison Barbs Carry Virus**

Steve didn't know what any of this meant, but he needed to tell Jared. Suddenly, he heard a low groan from behind him…

Jared and Holden had searched the control center, but found nothing.

"What do you think happened down here," Holden asked. Holden had been Jared's friend for years. They respected each other.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked him. Holden shrugged.

"Well, this is a high security research facility, no scientists. This is where they probably spent most of their time, yet there are no bodies. Kind of weird, don't you think?" Holden replied. Jared thought about it. Holden made some sense. Suddenly, he heard his radio vibrate. He hit the speak button.

"Hello?" He asked.

"JARED, GET THE FUCK UP HERE!" Nate's voice screamed. Nate's voice sent a chill down Jared's spine. Nate didn't get scared easily. But Nate didn't sound scared. He sounded hysterical. Terrified. Suddenly, Jared heard a scream behind him and he dropped the radio.

"Shit," he muttered, and looked toward the screams. Some man in a scientist robe was grabbing Steve. But something was wrong. Blood was flowing from Steve's lower neck, going all down his armor and clothes. Jared began to run over, along with everyone else who he guessed had heard Steve too.

Steve tried hard to hold the psycho back. The fucker had bit him in the neck while he had been sitting, and was trying to come back for seconds. Except this guy wasn't a psycho. The guy looked like he was already dead. His skin was covered with gashes and boils, and the skin on his lower jaw was gone, making the crazy fuck look like he was constantly smiling. The guy kept moaning, and stunk like shit that had been baking in the sun for a year.

"Get the fuck off," Steve screamed, and pushed the guy back. Steve grabbed his pistol and aimed at the bastards heart. He fired. The psycho merely stumbled, but didn't go down. Steve backed up, and bumped into Jared and the seven others, all with their pistols raised. They all fired at once, each one hitting their target. He still didn't go down. Finally, Steve aimed for the head. He fired, and the fuckers brains splattered out of his head, which now had a hole the size of a tennis bal in it. The man stood for a few seconds, then fell back. Dead.

"What, in the HELL, was that?" Sarah asked.

"Haven't you ever seen a horror movie, you dumb bitch. That was a fucking zombie," Wajihah replied. Nichole shrugged.

"Whatever it was, I don't think Umbrella wanted us to find it…"


	4. BAD DOGGIE

Chapter 4

Steve sat in the chair by the desk, where he had been sitting when that man, no, not man, _zombie_, had attacked him. Jared had split everyone up, to try and figure out what the hell Umbrella was up to. The whole situation was puzzling Steve. Umbrella was a fucking pharmaceutical industry, why in the hell were they making zombies. How the hell were they making zombies..."

Steve reached up and felt the left side of his neck, the side the zombie had bitten. It was bleeding bad, hadn't let up at all. Steve began to feel sick as he felt the wound. He could feel his neck muscles moving. The bastard had ripped off a big fucking chunk. Steve took his hand off the wound and stared at his hand. Covered in blood.

Michelle, who Jared had ordered to stay with Steve in the control center, came up to him with gauze tape in her hand from the first-aid kit. She began to wrap it around the wound, not speaking a word.

"Thanks," Steve said. Michelle kept a stern face.

"No problem," she replied. She kept fingering the wound, trying best to fix it.

"You know, Michelle, we never really…" he started before he was cut off.

"Steve, this isn't the time or the place. Right now we need to focus. Have you found anything on the computers," she asked. He nodded.

"I found some files on the shit they were doing down here," he said. Michelle smiled.

"Let's take a look," she told him. He grabbed the computer mouse and clicked on the file **Cerberus**. Several files came up, and he clicked on one that said **Doberman Experiment**. A large written document popped up.

**Yesterday we injected the dogs with the T-Virus. At first, the dogs seemed the same. Within an hour, they started to become hungry, eating their food immensely fast. Two hours later, they attacked Mika, the dog handler, when she went into their pen. By the time we got to her, about thirty seconds later, she was long dead. Her neck was torn out, and her intestines, which looked like giant noodles, were spread out all across the room. Nobody's gone in since. Now, the dogs look dead. They have almost no skin, just muscle and blood and bone. The dogs are starting to eat each other now since I'm the only one that tries to feed them. Everyone else is concerned with Tram. That's what we named her.**

**Signed, Billy Rabbitson**

Steve had to take a deep breath. Umbrella was fucking with nature, that ain't right.

"Oh my God, Steve. What if those things are around here?" Michelle gasped. Steve shook his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Wajihah and Sarah said they were going to the East side of the facility," he explained. Michelle shrugged.

"So?" she asked.

"According to this, that's where they kept the dogs, the Cerberus," he told her. But Steve didn't care as much as he should have right now. All he was concerned about was that his neck was itching really bad.

Wajihah gagged as she looked into the dog pen. The entire pen was covered in blood and bits of flesh and gore. What must have once been a body was lying there.

"Eww, so gross," Wajihah gagged. Sarah nodded. Wajihah began to back out of the pen, when she heard a growl. Sarah ran inside the large pen with her immediately.

"What the fuck was that!" Sarah shouted in a whisper voice. Wajihah shrugged. Sarah pointed and mouthed "I'm going to take a look". Wajihah nodded. Sarah walked into the hallway. Wajihah peaked around the corner to watch her. Sarah looked all around.

"There ain't nothing here," she said. Suddenly something pounced on Sarah. Wajihah saw Sarah fall, and blood splashed against Wajihah's face. She screamed as loud as she could and closed the kennel door, locking it from the inside. She backed into the corner of the room as she heard Sarah's gurgled, blood filled screams followed by savage growling, snarling and barking. Then the screams stopped. Wajihah began to cry. She wouldn't be leaving the pen anytime soon.


End file.
